Quien te hace feliz
by riversunshine
Summary: Ambientado luego del 4x15. Felicity se va y Oliver busca a Thea para no estar solo. (Ningún personaje me pertenece)
-"¿Estás por aquí cerca?, ¿Puedes venir?"

Oliver continuaba sentado en el comedor, no se atrevía a moverse. Sentía que si se movía, todo se haría real. Así que pensaba. Pensaba qué estaba pasando, porque no lo entendía. Miraba su computador. Miraba la silla de Felicity. Miraba su teléfono. Y recordaba.

Recordaba cuando las carcajadas se escuchaban hasta el primer piso cuando entró a su casa. Algo pasaba en el segundo piso.

-¿En serio te dejó hacer eso?- Preguntó Felicity.

-Sí- respondió Thea- Ollie siempre me animaba a hacer todas las locuras que se me ocurrían, y después se reía cuando me descubrían. Pero me defendía para que no me castigaran.

Oliver subió a su habitación, se asomó, pero no entró. Vio a Felicity sentada en la cama, y a Thea tendida frente a ella, apoyada en sus codos, riendo ruidosamente.

-Pero creo que después de esa vez ya no me dejó llevar a cabo todas mis ideas, no sé por qué – dijo Thea, acostándose al lado de Felicity.

-A mí se me ocurre por qué – le respondió Felicity sin parar de reir. Cuando se calmó un poco miró a Thea, le acarició tímidamente su pelo – Yo no tengo hermanos, no viví eso con nadie.

-Tener un hermano es lo mejor, sobretodo uno como el mío –le aseguró Thea, y Oliver, tras la puerta, sonrió.

-Ahora que me voy a casar con Ollie, voy a ser como tu hermana.

-Mmmmm, no creo –le dijo Thea- te quiero demasiado como para que seas sólo mi hermana.

-Eres linda –musitó Felicity.

Oliver entró en la habitación.

-¿Cómo están mis dos chicas favoritas? - besó a Thea en la frente y a Felicity en los labios. Se sentó frente a ellas.

-Le estaba contando a Felicity la historia del árbol de Navidad. –le informó Thea a Olliver, mirándolo atentamente para ver su reacción. Olliver se mordió los labios para contener la risa y clavó los ojos en su hermana.

-Se supone que esa historia quedaba entre los dos.

Thea le sonrió maliciosamente, y le desvió el tema.

-Ollie, ¿a quién quieres más, a Felicity o a mí?

-A Felicity – respondió Olliver al instante, muy seguro de su respuesta.

-¡Ves! ¡Te lo dije! –le gritó Felicity a Thea, con una carcajada. Thea negó con la cabeza mirando fijamente a su hermano, con ese sarcasmo sutil que transmitía cuando se sentía relajada, y Oliver le devolvía la misma mirada.

Olliver recordaba, pero ya no le causaba risa, ya no le causaba nada. Sólo observaba su teléfono sobre la mesa. Hasta que por fin sonó la alarma de mensaje.

"Estoy cerca. ¿Quieres que vaya? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Por favor Thea, ven"

"Voy para allá. ¿Qué pasó?"

Olliver no le contestó. No podía. No sabía las palabras. Tampoco sabía qué le iba a decir a su hermana cuando llegara. Continuaba sentado, en la misma silla, mirando su teléfono. Hasta que la puerta se abrió. Tuvo la ligera esperanza que fuera Felicity. Levantó temeroso la vista y vio a Thea entrar y acercarse.

-¿Qué pasó?-le preguntó Thea mientras se acercaba a él. Pero Oliver no le contestó, ni siquiera la miró. Thea se detuvo frente a su hermano, observó la silla de Felicity. -¿Dónde está Felicity?

-Se fue – respondió Oliver en voz baja. Recién en ese momento comprendió qué había pasado, se dio cuenta que Felicity se había ido. – Pudo caminar….. y me estaba hablando…. Estaba muy triste…. Pudo caminar y se fue.

Thea lo presentía. No pudo sorprenderse. Y se sintió culpable. Se paró al lado de Ollie y lo abrazó.

-Lo siento – le dijo, mientras Oliver tomaba el brazo de Thea que lo rodeaba, y lo apretaba suavemente. –Lo siento – le repitió con una voz casi imperceptible, tenía miedo que la culpara de ese hecho. Acomodó una silla y se sentó frente a su hermano, cabizbaja, sin querer mirarlo, con un miedo terrible. No quería verlo sufrir, no podía. Ver a su hermano triste la hacía temer. Escuchaba atentamente todo, y en su cabeza se presentó la terrible imagen de Oliver enojado con ella. Y recordó las veces que ella se había enfadado con él, pero en aquellas ocasiones todo era más simple, al menos para ella. –Lo siento – repitió sin mirarlo – yo creí que era lo mejor, de verdad lo creí, nunca pensé que todo esto iba a pasar. Te fallé. Yo fallé. No predije nada, no predije lo que podía pasar. Te fallé.

Oliver la escuchó, y comenzó a entender sus palabras.

-Thea, ¿de qué me estás hablado? – le preguntó consternado.

-De que te fallé – le respondió Thea sin levantar la vista aún.

Oliver levantó la cara de su hermana hasta que ella lo miró a los ojos.

-¿De qué me estás hablando Speedy?

-Yo te dije que mantuvieras el secreto, no pensé que todo esto podía pasar, no predije nada, como tú lo haces, como siempre dices. Por favor, perdóname.

-No es tu culpa Thea. –Quiso decir que él era el responsable de todo, pero no se atrevió. Si lo decía, todo terminaba ahí. Tomó la mano de su hermana – gracias por estar aquí. –Thea sonrió levemente. –Por favor, quédate conmigo hoy día.

Al escuchar esas palabras Thea se asustó aún más, puesto que, a pesar que Oliver había compartido sus sentimientos con ella anteriormente, sólo una vez había sido así de explícito, y, tal como lo hizo aquella vez en Corto Maltese, sólo asintió.

Oliver se puso de pie, el enfocarse en su hermana lo hizo olvidar por un segundo su pena y su desconcierto, subió a su habitación y se tendió en su cama, tratando de digerir su pena, que ya se estaba volviendo real y dolía enormemente. Thea lo siguió, y se sentó de piernas cruzadas en la cama, frente a él.

Guardaron silencio por un largo rato. Oliver miraba el techo, acostado en su cama con las manos tras su cabeza, y de vez en cuando una lágrima caía de sus ojos. Thea lo observaba atenta, cuidándolo, sentía que su sola presencia lo protegía. La habitación se oscureció con el paso de las horas.

-Necesito apagar todo ahora, necesito apagar mi mente… quiero bajarme de este mundo al menos por esta noche. –susurró Oliver con voz quebrada.

-Duerme, yo me quedo aquí –Thea intentó tranquilizarlo.

-No voy a poder dormir… nunca más –Oliver divagaba en voz alta en sus pensamientos – Me voy a regresar a Lian Yu.

-¡No puedes!, ¡nunca más!, ¡no puedes dejarme otra vez! – interrumpió Thea casi sin pensarlo. Una vez que escuchó las palabras que acababa de decir, se arrepintió al instante de decirlas, pero no de pensarlas.

Oliver, giró su cabeza, algo sobresaltado por la intervención de su hermana, extendió su mano y tomó la de Thea, la atrajo hacia sí, para que ella se tendiera a su lado.

-No lo haré. Nunca más –le prometió sin soltarle su mano.

-Ollie, ¿alguna vez pensaste en mí cuando estabas en Lian Yu? –finalmente, después de 4 años Thea se atrevió a preguntar.

-Te lo dije cuando volví, tú estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo –le respondió él tiernamente mientras ella lo miraba atenta, un poco avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir. Se quedó callado por un momento.

-Una vez soñé contigo Speedy –Oliver continuó su relato y Thea no se atrevió ni a moverse para poder escuchar lo que su hermano estaba a punto de confesarle, no existían muchos momentos como esos. – Soñé que estabas conmigo en la isla, y que arrancábamos de alguien, nos escondíamos. Yo te veía tan asustada y no sabía cómo calmarte… después me desperté, y me demoré un par de segundos en entender que había sido un sueño, y por ese momento me aterré porque ya no estabas ahí…. –su voz se quebró – después, cuando me di cuenta que nada había sido real, me invadió una pena y una nostalgia horrible, calculé que tú ya tendrías 15 años, y yo estaba muy lejos de ti… Ese día fue muy difícil.

Thea se acercó lo más posible a Oliver y escondió su cara contra su cuerpo.

-Gracias – susurró.

Oliver le acariciaba su pelo y secaba las lágrimas que caían tranquilamente de sus ojos. Thea respiraba serena.

-Duerme tú, yo me quedo aquí. –Le sonrió él. Thea accedió.

-De verdad espero que Felicity vuelva, te hace feliz, y tú te mereces ser feliz.

Oliver abrazó a su hermana. Y recordaba, recordaba quiénes lo hacían feliz. Y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Felicity volviera a hacerlo feliz.


End file.
